Renown
Renown (名声ボーナス Meisei bōnasu, Fame Bonus in the Japanese version) is a game mechanic that was first introduced in Fire Emblem Awakening. It is a system of points earned through various gameplay features that can be spent on in-game items and mechanics. Overview Beginning with Fire Emblem Awakening and continuing with the games that followed through Three Houses, Renown points can be earned for completing or accomplishing certain in-game tasks, the nature of which vary from game to game. Any Renown earned can then be spent on features such as in-game items or gameplay boosters. In most games that feature Renown, the total carries over into new games started while clear data is present (taking the highest value if more than one clear data file is detected), or in the case of Three Houses, starting a New Game+. Earning Renown ''Awakening'' *Clear a Chapter or Skirmish: 10 points *Defeat (or hire) a SpotPass or StreetPass team: 50 points ''Fates'' ''Shadows of Valentia'' In Shadows of Valentia, Renown is for the most part used as a scoring mechanic to compare with other players. Renown can be earned in five ways: *Recruiting characters. *Defeating bosses. *Defeating generic enemies. *Clearing subquests. *Obtaining Rewards. For all forms of Renown gain other than obtaining rewards, if the player is playing on Hard difficulty, each amount of Renown gained is multiplied by ×1.25, and, if the player is playing on Classic mode, by ×1.1. These bonuses can stack, such that a player playing on Hard Classic mode will receive a multiplier of ×1.375. Unlike in previous games, Renown does not carry over between save files, with the exception of Renown earned from rewards, as the rewards themselves are shared between save files. ''Three Houses'' In Three Houses, renown is earned two different ways: *Clear a non-chapter battle: 100 points. *Clear a quest: Varies (200, 300, or 500 points). Renown Use Awakening In Awakening, Renown can be used to aquire each item on the below table once per game file. The Renown is not spent as a currency; rather, the player simply must earn the total required to unlock the item. Three Houses In Three Houses, Renown is almost exclusively used in a New Game+ file, though there are options to spend it on a new file playthrough. On all playthroughs, Renown can be spent to restore statues of the Four Saints, which unlocks various growth bonuses. These bonuses include weapon skill experience gains while tutoring, regular experience point growth, battalion experience, and class experience gain. Additional Divine Pulse charges can also be unlocked. Statue restoration progress carries over into a New Game+ between playthroughs, and 10,000 Renown is needed to completely renovate a single Saint Statue. In a New Game+, Renown may be spent on Byleth's Journal for various purposes: * Restore Support levels between Byleth and other characters up to their highest level in previous playthroughs (400 points per level per character). * Restore weapon skills, class certifications and masteries, up to the highest level achieved in previous playthroughs (300 per level per skill/class). * Restore Byleth's Professor Level up to the highest level achieved in previous playthroughs (500 per level). * Purchase Dragon Signs. A character in possession of a Dragon Sign gains the power of an associated Crest (1,000 per Dragon Sign). ** The availability of Dragon Signs is dependent on actions taken during the previous playthrough of the game, which will result in select Dragon Signs already being present in the player's inventory on starting a New Game+.